One Word Mistake
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: Shuichi asks Yuki an important question what happens when Yuki accidentally gives him the wrong answer. [Chapters One through Three Rewritten, Fourth and final chapter posted]
1. Will You?

_**Disclaimer**____ I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters, I'm simply borrowing them for the purposes of showing my adoration for this wonderful anime. _

Chapter One Will You…? 

At exactly four o'clock pm Shindou Shuichi rushed out the front doors of NG Studios and headed in the direction of the apartment he shared with his lover, Yuki Eiri. Shuichi was always in a rush to get home to Yuki, but today he seemed in more of a hurry than normal.

What was the reason for his unusual amount of eagerness you ask? Well, you see, Shuichi had something very important to do when he got home tonight. He'd been planning it for months and had barely given anything else a thought (much to K and Bad Luck's disapproval) and now everything was finally ready.

It had been three years since the incident in New York and Yuki and Shuichi were miraculously still together. Yuki was still a cold-hearted bastard most of the time, but he wasn't as grouchy has he had been before. From Shuichi's point of view, it seemed like the wall of ice around Yuki's heart was finally beginning to melt.

After a few more minutes of running and five flights of stairs (he'd decided the elevator would take too long), Shuichi finally entered the apartment. After taking off his sneakers, he silently made his way down the hall and into Yuki's office where the author was sitting, diligently working on his latest novel.

"Tadaima, Yuki." Shuichi announced quietly from his place in the doorway.

"Okaeri, Shu." Yuki replied, still typing away. He was so focused on what he was typing that he didn't even look up at Shuichi.

Shuichi reached into the pouch of his sweatshirt and clasped the velvet box that sat there. Suddenly, he found himself overcome with nervousness as he hesitantly approached the author's desk. Gazing shyly at his lover's profile, the singer finally managed to overcome his nervousness and say something, "Ne, Yuki?"

"What?" Yuki asked, a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice, but he wasn't annoyed enough to avert his eyes from his work.

"Can I ask you something?" Shuichi ventured.

Yuki sighed but still did not look at the singer, "You just asked me something," he responded and then sighed again, "but I suppose, if it'll get you to shut up, you can ask one more question."

Shuichi then took a deep breath, got down on one knee beside Yuki, and opened the ring box. Then, in a shaky voice he voiced the question he'd been waiting to ask all day, "Yuki, would you marry me?"

Yuki still had his eyes glued to his laptop's monitor. He couldn't see that Shuichi was serious this time and so he answered the way he had every other time the singer had asked that question, "Of course not baka, why would I marry a brat like you?"

The author never saw the tears falling silently from his lover's eyes as Shuichi quickly stood and left the apartment. The only thing the singer left behind was the golden engagement ring that sat alone on the kitchen counter.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Well minna, what did you think? Good? Bad? If I get a lot of people that want me to continue this story with more chapters then I'd be glad to do so, but if not this will be a stand alone fic with no sequel or continual chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, onegai!_

_Frozen Midnight_


	2. Sorrow and Regret

_**Disclaimer**____ I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters (I wouldn't mind owning Yuki though -), I am merely borrowing Maki Murakami's adorable creations to show my adoration and to avoid being shot in the head --. _

Chapter Two Sorrow and Regret 

Yuki finally finished the chapter he'd been working on for the past two hours. This novel was turning out to be more difficult than he'd wanted it to be. He hadn't been disturbed once in over an hour and, though he was grateful for the rare peace and quiet, he couldn't help thinking about Shuichi. It was highly unusual for the vocalist to be silent for so long.

'He's probably on the couch moping about the answer I gave him,' Yuki thought to himself. That was when the guilt his him, he had deliberately lied to Shuichi. The author had been thinking about making a permanent commitment to the pink-haired brat ever since the first time the vocalist had asked him that stupid question.

Yuki had never been very good at showing affection to people and he knew that he'd never be able to overcome it enough to actually propose to Shuichi. In light of that, the author had promised himself that if Shuichi ever proposed to him, he'd say yes in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, Shuichi asked him to marry him almost everyday, so the author decided to only say yes if he knew the singer was serious.

After resigning himself to the fact that he was in the wrong and would have to apologize to Shuichi, Yuki left his office to go find the aforementioned singer. He had expected to find the energetic vocalist curled up on the living-room couch. Shuichi however, wasn't there.

Annoyed by the fact that the younger man was not where Yuki thought he should be, the blonde stalked into the kitchen to get himself a beer. He was halfway to the refrigerator when he noticed something glittering on the counter. Walking closer Yuki discovered that it was a ring.

His curiosity piqued, Yuki took the ring out of its box and examined it. At first it looked like a simple gold band, but after looking at it for a few more minutes, Yuki noticed that it had been engraved. He held the ring up so that he could read it. The words he saw nearly made him drop it, 'I will love you forever, Eiri. Shu-chan'

It was then that realization finally hit the writer. Shuichi's earlier question had been a real proposal. Guilt bombarded Yuki's heart and he was at a loss for what to do about it. His first instinct was to go look for his pink-haired love and apologize but, at the same time, he was afraid of finding the singer. What if Shuichi didn't believe that he'd made a mistake, or worse yet, what if the vocalist had gone somewhere where Yuki wasn't able to follow him?

Shaking off his fear, Yuki grabbed his keys and the ring then put on his coat and left the apartment. He would find Shuichi no matter what the consequences. He was determined to give the singer his true answer.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Sorry this took so long for me to post and sorry it's so short. I'll make sure the next chapter's up asap. R&R please...ja minna!_

_Frozen Midnight_


	3. Strengthening Resolve

_**A/N:**__ Sorry about the long wait for this chapter...I'm about to graduate high school so I've been really really busy with lots of projects and stuff. Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. Please don't sue me!_

Chapter Three Strengthening Resolve 

Shuichi didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get as far away from Yuki as he could. His heart had shattered the instant the word Yuki turned him down. The vocalist felt like he was dying, slowly, from the inside out.

'How could he do this to me,' the young singer thought to himself, 'all I've ever wanted, since the moment we met, was to be with him. All I want is for him to be happy, and if that means walking out of his life forever, then so be it.'

With that, Shuichi made up his mind. Standing up from the bench he hadn't even known he'd been sitting on, Shuichi made his way back to Yuki's apartment. Once he got there, he'd get his stuff, without alerting the author, and then he'd leave. It was a perfect plan, but the very thought of it wrenched the singer's heart.

Shuichi knew Yuki could survive without him, but he wasn't so sure could he survive without Yuki.

Meanwhile, Yuki Eiri was running blindly down the streets of Tokyo hoping to catch even the slightest glimpse of his Shuichi's pink hair. No matter where he looked, the singer was nowhere to be found. The author had been so desperate to find the brat, that he'd even swallowed his pride and called Nakano Hiroshi, Shuichi's best friend and preferred "shoulder to cry on." Unfortunately, for Yuki, the guitarist hadn't had the faintest clue where his pink-haired friend had gone.

Yuki now found himself in a very annoying situation. His lover was missing, he was worried and scared, he had no access to alcohol, and he'd run out of cigarettes eight blocks ago. The writer was well aware that this entire thing was his fault, but this only worsened his current mood. He wasn't fond of feeling guilt of any kind, especially if it stemmed from something he had done to hurt Shuichi. 

Despite what everyone thought, Yuki never intentionally tried to hurt Shuichi's feelings. It just seemed that, whenever the singer was around, mean and hurtful things would just randomly spew forth from the writer's mouth before he could stop them. Yuki mentally slapped himself, 'You are making excuses for yourself, stop it. You can't justify hurting Shuichi and you know it.'

'Yeah, I know.' Yuki replied mentally. He wasn't sure if having a mental conversation with your conscience was a sign of insanity or not, but he did know that it was a sign of just how worried he was about his pink-haired lover.

Sighing, the author continued his search. He knew Shuichi wasn't at Hiro's because the guitarist was in Osaka with Ayaka, which meant he could only be in one of two places. He instantly headed for the most likely of the two, the park where they'd met.

While Yuki was frantically searching the park for him, Shuichi was just walking out of Yuki's apartment. He'd just finished packing up all of his belongings and they were now piled up in a green blanket on his back. He had left the park bench an hour ago and had spent the last fourty-five minutes packing his things.

He had been mildly surprised to find that Yuki wasn't in the apartment when he got there but had instantly dismissed it, 'He probably went to get cigarettes and beer,' Shuichi thought dejectedly. The singer had been preoccupied with packing that he hadn't even noticed that the ring he had left on the counter was no longer there.

As he stood outside the apartment door, Shuichi let tears fall for the second time that night. A part of him was glad Yuki hadn't been home, he wasn't sure he would have been able to handle facing the author again after such a harsh rejection.

After a few moments, Shuichi wiped his eyes and slowly made his out of the building and into a waiting taxi. He had one more place to visit before saying good-bye to both Yuki and Japan, forever.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Sorry for this being so short after taking so long to post. I've been really busy. I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Ja.

_Frozen Midnight_


	4. No Matter What

_**Disclaimer:**__Unfortunately, for me, I don't own Gravi or any of its characters, they belong solely to Maki Murakami-sama._

_**Chapter Four**_

_**No Matter What**_

Shuichi stood before the entrance of the Odaiba amusement park. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony. Yuki had brought him here on their first and only date and then the author had left Japan completely, leaving Shuichi alone with no idea where he'd gone. Now here Shuichi was, prepared to do the same thing to Yuki, not that Yuki would notice.

Sighing, Shuichi told the cab driver to wait, squared his shoulders, and entered the empty park. He walked slowly past the empty shops and rides, he didn't even have to look up to find his way to the spot where Yuki had left him. When he finally reached it, he leaned on and looked at down at the dark mass of the water below, just like he had back then. He didn't know when the tears began to fall, but he couldn't seem to make them stop.

Suddenly, there was weight on his shoulders and he was enveloped in warmth. It seemed that, while the vocalist had stood crying, someone had walked up and placed a suit jacket over his shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice stated from behind him. Shuichi immediately recognized that quiet, deep voice immediately. Turning around he came face to face with none other than Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi immediately averted his eyes, "Yuki, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I finished my work and went to apologize to you, but you weren't there. I went to get a beer out of the fridge and that's when I saw the ring. Shuichi, I didn't know you were serious." Yuki replied sadly. When Shuichi didn't say anything, he continued, "Shu, I didn't mean what I said. I swear to you, if I'd known you were serious I wouldn't have said what I did. As soon as I found that ring and realized what I'd done I immediately went out looking for you. I checked the park, called Hiro, checked the apartment again, when I still couldn't find you, I drove here."

Shuichi stared at the ground intently as he listened to Yuki talk. When the talking stopped, the vocalist slowly brought his eyes up to meet the author's. Violet eyes met gold as the two lovers stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Shuichi broke the silence that had fallen over them, "Now that you know I'm serious, what's your answer, Yuki?" he asked quietly.

The author quickly closed the distance between them and took the smaller man into his arms and leaned down slightly to whisper in the singer's ear, "My answer is 'yes' because no matter what mean things I say to you or how cold I am to you, in the end, I can't bring myself to let you go."

That was all it took for Shuichi to break down. He wrapped his arms around the older man as tightly as he could and cried. Yuki simply held him tighter and ran a hand through his hair.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Shuichi finally stopped crying and looked up only to see Yuki smiling gently down at him, "C'mon Shu, I think it's about time I get my fiancé home, where he belongs."

Shuichi simply nodded and let himself be led to Yuki's car. After making sure the vocalist was situated, Yuki went over and paid the still waiting taxi driver for his trouble and retrieved Shuichi's belongings then returned to his own car and he settled into the driver's seat.

Forty-five minutes later found the lovers in their own bedroom. Shuichi lay with his arms around the author's waist and his head on his chest while Yuki had a hand resting on the singer's back while the other gently stroked the side of his face, the gold ring gleaming up at him every time it caught the moonlight.

It was then that Yuki made a mental vow, 'From now on, I'll always answer Shuichi's questions honestly…'

"Hey Yuki, do you think I should get a sex change so we can _really_ get married?" Shuichi asked curiously.

Yuki sighed and quickly amended that vow, '…unless his question is too stupid to deserve an answer.'

_**Owari**_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this fic. My original story, __The Nightwalke__r, kind of distracted me and then I couldn't seem to get back into the right frame of mind to finish this chapter. Anyways, it's finished now and those of you who have been waiting for it can now stop waiting. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be sure to review!_

_Frozen Midnight_


End file.
